The Yankees Are Coming
by ImaPseudonym
Summary: PotC in the HP universe. Hogwarts is participating in a student exchange program. 7th year, James Norrington is sure that the American student will be trouble. He's right. Takes place a few years before HP1. MM Sparrington
1. The Yankees Are Coming

Two years before the Harry Potter books begin; Hogwarts participates in an exchange student program.

Title- 1: The Yankees Are Coming! (I haven't thought of a series name, yet)

Author- Ima Pseudonym

Pairing- Sparrington

Rating- PG (this chapter)

Warning- Uh… I've probably desecrated both PotC and HP in one go. That takes talent.

Disclaimer- The fantabulous world of Hogwarts belongs to Rowling. PotC belongs to Disney. But mixing them, horrendously together is all mine. Also, Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is my idea. But, I'm sure, not mine alone.

Notes- As of April 2009, this story was revised… again. There're new author's notes at the end, if you're interested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement.

"From where?"

"They haven't done that in about…"

"At least twenty years since…"

"Someone from America…"

"A Yank, if you can believe…"

James Norrington, Gryffindor seventh year, took his usual seat to be joined a moment later by his closest friends; Andrew Gillette and Theodore Groves.

"What's all this about, then?" he asked, carefully selecting a piece of toast.

"Exchange student program." James dropped his butter knife in surprise. Theodore (who generally went by 'Teddy') grinned as he elaborated, "Dumbledore announced it a while ago. Tomorrow afternoon, some Yank from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is coming here."

Theodore Groves was a slight, dark-haired boy. He always had an air of mischievousness about him, which (James wryly noted) increased ten-fold when he knew something James didn't.

"How long will he be staying?" James inquired coolly, his composure regained and his silverware retrieved.

"That's if it 'is' a he." Andrew interjected. Andrew Gillette was a pale, tallish boy with golden-red hair and a smattering of freckles. He'd transferred from Beauxbatons several years before, and often let his short temper send him into a pique of French cursing. "And it's really up to him anyway. He'll be here a few days before he's sorted into one of the houses. Then he could be with us for the rest of the year."

"Great. That's all we need. The chance of a rebellious American ruining Gryffindors' chances for the house cup. And another thing--" he trailed off as Elizabeth Swann entered the hall. As usual, she commanded the attention of the room; flipping her hair back to simultaneously show off her long neck, and the shiny Head Girl badge. James exchanged smiles with her by way of greeting. This year he was determined to ask her out. Well, especially this year as there might not be another chance after they graduated.

As Elizabeth took her seat at the Ravenclaw table, Teddy regained James's attention. "When's our first Quidditch practice?"

"I don't know. Sometime this week, I suppose. Probably Saturday. We've got to hold try-outs for a new seeker. Shame Charlie Weasley couldn't fail and repeat a few years. We could use him. Best seeker Gryffindor ever had."

Teddy smirked, clapping Andrew on the shoulder. "We've got a seeker right here. Just think of it—The Flying Frenchie!" The other boy glared as he shrugged Teddy's hand off. "Watch it, Groves, or James is going to be short a chaser as well as a seeker."

"Oh no you don't. I don't really expect there'll be enough talent to replace one player, let alone two." James groused. The previous year, Slytherin had pulverized them on the field. Any loss was painful, but a loss to Slytherin was out-and-out torture.

"Besides," Andrew continued placidly, "I despised sports at Beauxbatons and I despise them here. Playing them, at least." He amended to his friends' wounded expressions.

~*~

The arrival of the American student was all anyone could deign to talk about for the rest of the day, until the Quidditch try-outs notice granted James some reprieve. Around the bulletin board a group of eagerly chatting students (second years and up) were reading about the seeker position. Honestly, it didn't look as though they would find anyone decent for the job. Before long, though, the talk reverted back to the American. James groaned in frustration as he sank into one of the common room armchairs. To his right, Teddy and Andrew were engaged in a game of chess.

"This is horrible. It's the first month of school, still, and I'm already sick of the gossip! Even the blokes are doing it!"

"It 'is' a hot topic." Teddy mused, nonchalantly, while taking out one of Andrew's pawns. Andrew frowned. "Besides... You remember the controversy when I switched schools? It was all anyone talked about for weeks. Everyone asking if I could speak English. Noooo. Je ne parle pas anglais. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait amusement pour aller à une école où je ne peux pas comprendre un fichu mot." Sensing he was beginning to rant, Andrew paused and took control of his emotions; finishing simply. "It was dreadful. Checkmate."

Teddy glared at the board, and moved his chair back. "Now I feel bad for asking that... But I wasn't trying to be offensive, and you know it."

"I do now…" Andrew stated reluctantly, twirling the captured king in his hand.

"Wait. If it's an exchange program, who does Salem get?" James wondered as the thought occurred to him. Surely, he would have at least heard about 'that'.

"Nobody from here, but a Slytherin boy's going to Durmstrang." Teddy snatched the king back from Andrew and began setting up the board again.

"Odd way of going about it." Andrew moved his first piece forward, estimating how many moves until he won.

"Maybe they draw straws or something…" Teddy contributed: Blissfully unaware of his impending defeat. James returned to his broody thoughts as the Weasley twins (already instant favorites their first year) began singing a bawdy parody of the Star Spangled Banner.

~*~

The next day, the entirety of staff and faculty seemed as tense as the students. Though, perhaps, for different reasons. The students wouldn— _couldn't_ pay attention. Finally, with a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall removed the clock from the wall. "Now, 'honestly'. This is a very important spell. Five points from Gryffindor, and try to keep your attention on the front of the class…"

Potions was even worse.

Professor Snape spent approximately seven minutes trying to explain the affects of certain potions and the laws regarding said illegal substances, before snapping at the level of inattentiveness. The new student would be arriving after lunch, and it was only two hours until then.

"You will all begin immediately on an essay regarding one of the potions I just mentioned. It's to be finished by the end of the class, and should be at least a roll of parchment long, if you expect a 'passing grade.' I will be in my office if you have any constructive questions or comments."

There was a general outraged commotion after Snape left, but the students grudgingly dug through their packs for pen and parchment. "What were the potions again, James?" Teddy whispered, thumbing through the pages of their hefty textbook. "Honestly!" Andrew hissed, sounding alarmingly like McGonagall. "Don't you 'ever' pay attention?" he handed him a neat list of the potions.

"Why should I, when you do?" Teddy returned, mildly.

James smiled as he watched his friend carefully choose the least complex looking one. He, himself, chose the 'Love Potion' which was nearly everyone's first choice until the saw the lengthy chapter on it in the book.

"I can't help it if you and James are unaffected by all the suspense." Teddy continued after a moment.

"Suspense?" James growled; completely agitated. "It's just a student... 'One' student. It's not like there aren't other Americans here."

"True, but we've never had a student who went to Salem here before. Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is like what Hogwarts is to Europe." Andrew pointed out.

"Big deal." James rolled his eyes, and went back to his essay.

~*~

Two excruciatingly long hours later, the students of Hogwarts hurried to the Great Hall where they swallowed their meals without seeing what they were eating. All eyes were on Dumbledore, who appeared quite amused at the undisguised interest. The room buzzed with anticipation. Finally, he announced (through what may have been premonition) that the student was here, and kindly asked all and sundry to make their ways to the Entrance Hall.

The house prefects and teachers lined the students up by year, and began singling out people to put their hair back, or straighten their ties. Dumbledore stood at the front of the vast room: A serene figure in a sea of fidgety chaos.

"Now... I'm sure you would all like to know a bit about the newest addition to our school…" Dumbledore started, and the room became deathly quiet. "'His' name--" he began, and the girls began chattering, excitedly. Dumbledore waited patiently until the boys scowled them into silence. "--is Jack Sparrow. He will be joining the seventh years, in whichever house he is sorted. For now, he'll simply meander about, stopping in on a few of your classes to view each house in its studies. Naturally, I expect you all to set a fine example. I also expect nothing but the best from you all, no matter the house he joins. On Friday night a special sorting ceremony, and feast, will take place." There was a general murmuring of approval from the student body, which quickly faded to expectant silence, all eyes turning to the doors.

Everyone held their breaths in anticipation, but Dumbledore continued speaking, in a more solemn fashion. "This exchange program, meant to be practiced every five years as a basis for better relationships with our fellow schools has been out of practice for quite some time now, pending certain unfortunate incidents in the world." Everyone knew he referred to Lord Voldemort's rise to power. But that was ancient history now, right? At any rate it served as incentive for good behavior amongst the houses. "So… Without any further ado…" With a wave of his wand, the huge double doors opened, letting in a flood of sunlight.

The hall was silent as a young man stepped over the threshold, glancing about with a confident sort of curiosity. Dumbledore approached him and said something only the American could hear, and 'Jack' smiled, shaking hands with the wizened old wizard. The silence was nearly unbearably resounding as everyone tried to drink in every detail of this boy. Even James found himself mesmerized. Jack Sparrow was very handsome, lean... Not short exactly, but certainly not tall. His hair was dramatically black, even against his tanned skin, and he wore typical street clothes; some fashionably torn jeans, and a black shirt with the anarchy symbol on it. He also had a curious necklace of ill-assorted beads and trinkets.

When the silence was nearly humming, he ventured to speak. "…Hey..." It echoed throughout the hall, and the silence hovered another second before the proverbial dam broke. Everyone began speaking at once in a cacophonous roar. Those nearest the American bombarded him, shaking his hand, and informing them of their names and their houses. (--the best, really--" "Trust me, you want--" "Hang with my group. We're in--") The ones who couldn't hope to get near him, bowed their heads and began gossiping incessantly. ("Oh my. He is good looking." "Do you think he has a girlfriend in America?" "I wonder if he's interested..." "I'd like a go at him!")

The more lewd comments had them grinning. It had started innocently enough, with Teddy sniggering, and soon James followed suit. When they both started laughing in earnest, Andrew couldn't long resist, and they were soon all leaning heavily against each other in hysterics.

"Mr. Norrington! Groves, Gillette! I expected better of you. You'll insult our guest!" But they couldn't stop laughing. If anything it got worse. Teddy began wheezing, trying to force air into his lungs. James clutched his stomach, almost howling at how red Andrew's face had gotten, both from laughing and embarrassment. Meanwhile they'd gained the attention of much of the hall, including the new arrival. A tear rolled down James's cheek, as he gasped for breath. "So sorry-" He sank to the stone floor, clutching his stomach. "Professor-" he tried again. "Not laughing at him..." Teddy added, his continued mirth not helping James's resolve. Only Andrew seemed to regain his stamina, in time to help them avoid detention. "It's just-- We've overheard some rather funny remarks."

McGonagall bristled. "I suggest in the future you three learn to keep your ears to yourselv-- Oh 'honestly', will you desist!" James stopped struggling for air, and waited for Teddy to quiet in his giggling. McGonagall stalked away angrily, to stem the hysterics of a group of second years who'd succumbed to the infectious laughter. Several Hufflepuff sixth years shot the three dirty looks, and went back to their mindless banter.

"Come on then." James said, wiping his streaming eyes. They righted themselves and made their way through the throng of overly eager students. "Gods I hate Divination…" Teddy moaned as they passed the overwhelmed American, on their way to Trelawney's classroom. Jack watched them go, a contemplative expression on his face. Dumbledore cleared his throat, resting a hand on the newcomer's shoulder.

"Very well... I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for building an acquaintance, later. For now, to your classes to fill your minds." The group reluctantly dispelled, leaving Dumbledore alone with Jack.

"I assume you've read over the offered classes?"

"Yes sir."

"And where would you like to begin?"

"I was thinking… Divination?"

~~*~~*~~

Teddy sat with his head propped on his palm struggling to keep awake, as across from him Andrew stared at his hand with a worried expression. James had been the odd one out, and Trelawney hadn't been overly fond of the idea of letting the infamous three 'study' together, so he sat alone at the table adjoining Teddy and Andrew's.

"What do you think it means, Teddy?" Andrew asked, holding his palm out in front of the dazed student.

"Looks a bit like you could use some lotion. Your skin's awfully dry." James and Teddy snorted, but Andrew only frowned.

"The book says this line is my lifeline... Or is that something else…" Andrew began turning the book, trying to find the closest likeness to his hand. The subject in this class for the first few months was to review everything else they'd learned in it over the years. For Andrew, that was very little, considering this year was his first in Divination. He'd been allowed to take the advanced class so that he wouldn't have to sit with the younger students. But James rather suspected there wasn't much more to learn, which is why so much time was being devoted to what had already been taught.

A quarter-hour into the class, the persistent sound of someone clearing their throat penetrated the sleepy silence of the room. Everyone turned to see what the intrusion was, and lo and behold… The American was standing in the middle of the room, waiting to be addressed by the professor. An excited murmur arose. ("He chose our class first!" "Wait till I tell--" "Budge up, and make room for him to sit here!") James rolled his eyes yet again.

"For Merlin's sake! He's just a normal kid…" he hissed, only so loud as his friends might hear him. But Teddy had already nodded off, and Andrew didn't bother looking up from his book.

"Miss Trelawney?" Jack asked timidly, and the woman turned around, shocked. "Oh. You must be the American boy... So sorry I didn't greet you downstairs, but I find the milling about of so many minds clouds the inner eye. What can I do for you, dear?" Jack produced a very charming smile.

"I'd like to join your class for today. And maybe the rest of the year. But of course you already knew that." The students sniggered, and Trelawney cast an evil glance around the room.

"Yes, of course I did dear. But one who knows all doesn't go about boasting of their knowledge. I've found that it can be disconcerting for those not gifted with the sight." Jack quirked an eyebrow, but nodded obediently.

"Of course. Where do I sit?"

"Um..." Trelawney glanced around and spotted James sitting by himself. "With Mr. Norrington, over yonder." She said, mistily. "Today, we're reviewing palmistry. I'm sure he can help you with that." She went to examine the work of students on the other side of the room.

Jack walked over and smiled down at James, extending a hand. "Hi. I'm Jack Sparrow." James hesitated for a long moment before accepting the other's hand.

"James Norrington." He said dismissively, and Jack continued staring.

"Yes?" the Brit snapped irritably.

"Oh. Sorry..." Jack apologized, sitting down opposite him. "It's just everyone's been telling me their house after their names."

"Is that so…" James muttered staring pointedly at his palm, as though in concentration.

"Oh come off it, James. We're all from Gryffindor, Jack." The American smiled, relieved at Andrew's friendliness.

"Hello. And you are…?"

"Andrew Gillette. And this useless lump," the redhead nudged the lightly snoring Teddy. "-is Theodore Groves."

"Nice to meet you both." The American gave Teddy an appraising glance. "Dun't say much, does he?"

Andrew grinned, and Jack thought he caught something beyond friendly amusement in the boy's expression before wryness took over. "You have 'NO' idea."

The American turned his attention back to James. "I believe we're partners…"

"Your point?" James drew out slowly, not quite up to berating himself for his own rudeness.

"My point," Jack took James's hand; thoroughly startling him. Apparently, a lack of civility didn't bother him. "Is that I'm supposed to read your palm, and vice versa." James thought of yanking his hand back, but Jack the sudden look of concentration on the other's face gave him pause, and he leaned in despite himself. "What is it?"

"You're very conflicted." Dark brown eyes met his own. "Of course… Palmistry is rather boring. It doesn't tell you anything you couldn't've guessed on your own." James rolled his eyes. He hardly bought in to this fortune telling bollocks, anyway. Jack smiled, noting his skepticism. "Oh, so you don't believe in all this?"

"Not in the slightest. Do you?"

"Of course. I'll prove it's real, too!" James was about to state how highly he doubted that when Jack gripped his hand tightly, eyes shut. "What're you-"

"You're going to get into a fight... Or some sort of struggle, and you will wrongly accuse a friend… you'll be furious at a good person… And… And you will lose one romance by choosing another, and only know the right decision after you've made your choice… You-" Jack struggled as though in pain. "You-" He dropped the stunned Brit's hand. "Sorry. Your psyche hates me." James just continued to stare, stunned. What the f--

"MISTER Groves!" Teddy's hand slipped and he hit his chin on the tabletop.

"Aye sir?" he blurted incoherently, to several giggles around the room.

"One cannot read palms with ones' ear! Do try to stay awake in my classroom."

"Yes'm." Teddy apologized, and Trelawney moved on with a huff of impatience. "What'd I miss?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Jack read James's fortune. "

"Jack?" he turned and spotted the American. "Oh. Hullo."

"Hey."

"Hold on a bloody second!" James interrupted. "You can actually do all this mumbo jumbo?"

"In a word… Yes." The three Brit's stared at him incredulously. "What? It's not all that difficult, if you've an open mind--"

"Count me out." Andrew interrupted, turning back to his book. Teddy snorted, and then stretched out his arms with an exaggerated yawn.

"I guess I'll give palms another shot." He tugged Andrew's hand towards himself, ignoring the indignant protest this elicited.

Jack held out his hand. "Your turn, mate." James rolled his eyes at the British moniker, but nodded anyway.

"Um… Well, let's see..." He glanced at Jack's palm, and began flipping through his book. The Yank laughed, and moved his seat closer to James's.

"Here, I'll help. Take my hand." James reluctantly placed his own hand under Jacks'. "Now…" The American stated, indicating with his index finger a crease in the skin. "'That' means I'm an outgoing person… And 'this' one, right there, shows that I'm a fool in love. Means I wear my heart on my sleeve." James shifted uncomfortably. Did he really need to know all this? "This one... Well... That means I can be really dense sometimes. Most of the time, matter of fact. You see, the shorter the line, the more foolhardy…" He quickly gripped James's hand, turning it palm up. "Hmm… Apparently, you're foolhardy, too." James tugged his hand back, and Jacks' grin faltered, for the first time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was saying, 'school activity or not, you're holding that bloke's hand!'

"What?" Jack looked honestly confused.

"Nothing." James began thumbing through his textbook again, not caring to continue the conversation, and Jack didn't press him. The rest of the lesson was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

~~*~~*~~

Jack wasn't in History of Magic, for which James was thankful. His hand still tingled slightly from where the American had touched it.

"He looked pretty upset, when we left…" Teddy whispered to Andrew. Whether he was referring to James or Jack was unknown. The class went by quickly, and they shuffled along with the rest of the school to the great hall for dinner.

A few minutes into their meal, Jack made his grand entrance. All of the tables instantly, and noisily, made room for him to set down. Jack took in all of the interesting and impressive aspects of the room, but he was also searching for something in particular. He'd found it, by the way his face lit up at discovering the Gryffindor table. James noticed a hopeful glance in his direction, but the Brit looked away. Teddy, noticing the silent exchange, smiled apologetically on his friend's behalf. Jack returned the smile, a bit ruefully. Eventually, the American chose to sit by William Turner of Hufflepuff. A nice guy, if not the brightest of the lot.

The Slytherin table practically emanated malice at not having been chosen: With the interesting exception of Hector Barbossa. James hated Barbossa. He was Captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team and back in their fifth year had purposely knocked James off his broom. The Gryffindor had spent a week in the infirmary. Now Barbossa had a contemplative look on his face as he watched the Yank closely. James never noticed his hands balled into fists.

~~*~~*~~

The next morning was double Herbology with the Ravenclaws. As they were planting the dangerous Jupiter Flytraps, which were essentially like garden-variety Venus Flytraps (only big enough to catch a good-sized dog, or small children) James moved discreetly to stand by Elizabeth Swann. "Good morning, Beth." He said nonchalantly, and she smiled her radiating smile at him.

"Good morning, James. How are you?"

"Good. I'm good, thanks... Only… I was... er... wondering…" The head girl stopped what she was doing and gave James her full attention. A few of her friends watched (pretending not to) with amused interest, and a few Gryffindor girls watched with undisguised jealousy. James was one of the most eligible boys in school. He was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had an excellent academic record, and came from a very prestigious family, which had become a prestigious 'wizarding' family, three generations back. Adding to his appeal was a handsome (if not remarkable) face, and a very pleasing tone of voice; or so he'd been told.

"Maybe on the next Hogsmeade trip we could... do something together? Like... Get a cup of tea, or a mug of butterbeer?" He held his breath, as she took her time thinking it over.

"I'd like that, very much, 'Mr. Norrington'." She punched him playfully in the arm. "That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" James sputtered, as she elaborated, "I've been expecting you to ask me for about a year now. Maybe longer." James just smiled guiltily.

"You should've spoken up." James felt more put off by the information than he would have expected. But he had been edgy all morning, so it wasn't a stretch to apply that annoyance to this situation.

"Oh... But it's so much fun to watch you try and build your courage." Elizabeth touched his hand lightly, coyly, before turning back to her plant with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Cruel… Amazingly cruel." James intoned. His hand tingled where she'd touched it. It was easy to let his ire melt away.

~~*~~*~~

At lunch, James spent more time staring over at the Ravenclaw table, than at what he was eating.

"Good on you, 'ol chap." Teddy said, clapping James on the shoulder (more to distract him from beaming like a complete besotted fool, than to truly congratulate him.)

"It took you bloody long enough." Andrew added.

"Good things come to those who wait, gentlemen." James finally tore his eyes away from the blonde vision that was Elizabeth, to the (now cold) meal before him, though he couldn't long keep it there.

"But not those who procrastinate."

"He's got a point, James."

"Sod off, the both of you." He laughed, just as Jack entered the hall, with an ecstatic group of Hufflepuffs. He was chatting animatedly with Will Turner, and James felt something unpleasant stirring in his stomach when he noticed Elizabeth's interest in the group. 'Oh Merlin! Don't tell me she's caught this obsession too?'

~~*~~*~~

Divination that day was awful. Jack had decided to join their class again, and James had stirred himself up enough that he was livid at what he'd seen in the Great Hall; Imagining Jack and Elizabeth sailing off into the sunset, together, like the gaudy cover of some sordid romance novel. Trelawney, despite his objections, placed Jack with him again, and Teddy and Andrew ordered him to be polite. Today, they'd moved on to reading tealeaves, and Jack made faces as he sipped his beverage, nearly invoking a smile from James. "It's just tea…"

"Couldn't we read soda carbonation instead? I always hated tea."

"Bloody Yankee..."

"Snobby Brit."

The next half hour was spent in unbroken, if not somewhat amused silence until Jack finally poured the rest of his tea back in the pot. "There. Read it." He said, holding it out to James.

"Aren't _you_ the expert?"

"We never read tealeaves back at home or at school."

James took the cup, and glanced down at it, turning to page eight. "What'd you mean at home?" he asked, casually.

"My family is very much into the whole… 'Fortune telling' thing. I thought my mom was going to die of happiness when we found out I was a wizard. She's Wicca, and so are my dad, and sister."

James took a pause from trying to decipher the leaves and looked up in surprise. "You mean... you're Muggle born?"

"I suppose you could say that. Is that a problem?" Jack asked, curiosity playing about the sharp angles of his face.

James looked down at his book. "Not to me... But to some people it is-- Ah. That means... 'Bad luck and extreme misfortune' is coming your way."

"Oh... Um. Yay."

"Oh, cheer up. Everyone gets bad omens in this class. S'to be expected with 'that' as a teacher…" Looking over they saw Professor Trelawney chanting over a decidedly blank crystal ball. Jack turned back to James, an amused smile on his face. Just as James was about to fall into that smile, panic set in as to his actions and he looked away, angry with himself.

As they were putting away their things after class, Jack lowered his voice so as not to be overheard. "I was wondering if I could join your table tonight for dinner?"

James continued packing away his supplies. "I'm sure the rest of the Gryffindors would be only too happy."

"And you?"

"I don't care either way."

"Do you hate Americans or something?" Jack snapped, irritably. "I've been trying to be nice, but you keep brushing me off."

"What's your fascination with me?"

"I- I don't know. I'd just like to hang with you and your group."

James shot him a calculating look. "I'll talk it over with them." He said coldly and walked away. Something about Jack got under his skin one way or the other, and he was quite convinced that it was a bad thing.

"What were you and Jack talking about?" Andrew asked, on their way down to the Great Hall for supper.

"He wants to 'hang' with us." James said in a tone that implied exactly what he thought of that.

"Oh, really? Well, did you tell him yes?" Teddy chirped.

"Certainly not." Andrew and Teddy exchanged looks, and then pulled James to the side, down an empty hallway.

"What are you two on about?" James growled, in no mood.

"Has… Jack 'done' something to upset you?" Andrew asked after a moment. "You nearly spit venom every time he's mentioned. And he seems to really want to be friends. With 'you', especially."

Teddy nodded, sagely, before adding "He seems like a really nice guy. Maybe you should give him a chance?" James was silent throughout the dual attack.

"Are you both quite finished? Then listen... I'm not sure hanging around with him is such a good idea… I mean… Do we really need all that extra attention?" But he was grasping at straws and he knew it.

"James... The point is Teddy and I think it's great that he wants to spend time with us. He's an interesting guy, and he wants to be around us, so... We think he should." James stared at them for a minute, before storming off in a rage. "Fine! You two do that! Don't expect me to be there, though!" Andrew heaved a sigh, and he and Teddy continued to the Great Hall.

Storming down one of the many corridors, trying to vent some steam, James didn't notice whom he was walking into.

"Norrington…" A cold voice drawled.

With a grimace, James looked up. Hector Barbossa. Of course. "What do 'you' want?"

"Now... Is that entirely polite? 'You' walked into 'me.'" James went to sidestep the Slytherin, but his path was blocked again. This time by Barbossas' cronies, John Pintel and Mark Ragetti.

"Where'sya pals?" Pintel asked with what he must've thought an intimidating sneer.

"Not that we can blame'um for want'n to get away from you." Ragetti added. Ragetti was an odd guy. He had one good eye, having lost the other as a child, from what he claimed to be a near fatal incident. Teddy had a theory that he tripped over his own diapers at age seven and hit a coffee table or something. At any rate, he had an unmatched glass eye. The painted Iris was overly large and a mahogany brown, giving the whole thing the appearance of being made of wood.

"I think what they're trying to say..." Barbossa supplied, with an annoyed roll of his eyes towards their attempted insult/threat. "Is that it's dangerous to be walking around these halls alone. Surely _you_ know that?"

"Get out of my way." James growled, pushing Ragetti aside. In a moment, Pintel had shoved him against the hard stone wall. James's wand was out, an instant later, aimed between the other's eyes... Or perhaps a bit higher, James realized after he shouted the first hex that popped into his mind. "Adrado!" With a soft 'fwump' the sparse, dirty hair from the top of Pintel's head fell to the stone floor. The Slytherin made a loud outraged noise and, foregoing his wand, simply punched James. Taking this as a cue, perhaps, Ragetti tackled the Gryffindor.

Barbossa raised his wand with some hex clearly in mind and then quickly put it down and disappeared down an adjacent hallway. A moment later, the remaining three were somewhat aware of footsteps approaching. James had just thrown the lighter, one-eyed Slytherin into the other when a voice shrieked, "Fifty points from Gryffindor! And one hundred from Slytherin! Honestly! Two against one! And I expected better of you, Norrington!" McGonagall went on like that for a while, and an hour later in the common room her voice still seemed to echo off of James's skull, pummeling his brain.

"James?" A timid voice brought him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Teddy and Andrew stood in front of him, with the most pitiful of guilt-ridden expressions on their faces. James gingerly probed at his split lip with his tongue, before speaking. "Yeah. I guess..."

"James-" Teddy started, but he was cut off by Andrew.

"--We're really sorry! If we'd been with you that… that… bâtard-" It was Teddy's turn to cut Andrew off before he could begin raving in French.

"The point is we're sorry we pissed you off, mate. We don't want to hang out with Jack, if it means losing you." A twinge of guilt passed through James.

"M'sorry I put up such a fuss about it." He muttered. "If you guys want, I don't mind if he does, y'know, wanna hang out with us..."

There was an awkward silence, and James looked up. His friends were wearing odd expressions.

"What?" James managed, having no idea what to expect, but feeling assured he would not like it.

"Well, it's not really much of an issue anymore… See, we were in the Great Hall and Jack was late coming in… And when he did…" Andrew looked to Teddy, to finish his sentence.

"He was with Barbossa, and he sat with the Slytherins…"

James gaped. "He- Slytherin?" Something disturbingly like disappointment, passed through him. "I'm going to bed." The other two exchanged glances but made no attempt to stop him. "G'night..."

The next day had all the students whispering again. Jack spent the first half of the day going to classes with Barbossa and his group. And then there was Pintel's sudden hairstyle change, which received half-hidden laughs and smirks, even from the teachers. At breakfast, James watched Pintel, ridiculous with that gaping bald spot give a very exaggerated replay of the punch he'd dealt. Once finished, the whole group, including Jack, turned to regard James. He just shot them a cold stare, and was pleased to see a few of them turn away abashed. He was not pleased to see Jack was one of the ones to turn, and he was livid that Barbossa kept that ever-present smirk on his face.

As James was heading to his first class, advanced Charms, Jack managed to stop him. "Why's everyone acting so odd? They were all as pleasant and annoying as could be yesterday, but now they're glaring at me! Did I do something wrong?" Jack gave him a look as though it might've somehow been his doing.

"Well, Sparrow. If you lie down with dogs, you get fleas…"

"And 'you' have chosen the mangiest dogs in school." Gillette added dryly. Teddy remained speculatively quiet, and tossed Jack a sympathetic look, as they passed by.

Throughout Charms, rumors kept floating about. The general opinion was that Jack was a no good American, and it really made sense he was going to be in Slytherin. The lesson soon claimed everyone's attention, though. Today they'd learned the Delenimentum Charm, which soothed cursed objects back to their normal state. Professor Flitwick had jinxed thirty or so rag dolls to run around the room, attacking people's ankles. Their job was to hit them with the charm, which was supposed to make the doll stop. Then Professor Flitwick would jinx it again, and move onto the next one. The dolls couldn't hurt them, but they found ways of hiding, and then sneaking up which was creepy, but endlessly amusing every time one of the students shrieked.

Teddy used the noisy opportunity to speak his mind. "You know…" He began levelly. "Just because he's hanging around the Slytherins doesn't make him… Like them. I mean, he was with the Hufflepuffs for a while, and no one assumed he'd be sorted in that house." Andrew looked down, gratefully distracted by one of the toys, and James pointedly ignored Teddy's remark, even when it was repeated.

Teddy stared at Andrew for a moment, waiting for a reply or even some confirmation that he'd been heard but the redhead just looked determinedly at the doll, pretending to have forgot the charm.

"Deflagratio!" Teddy shouted, and the doll burst into flames, startling Andrew half to death, not to mention a few of the students nearby. Professor Flitwick rushed over, putting out the fire with a wave of his wand.

"Mr. Groves! The spell is not Deflagratio! It's Delenio! Please try to keep them straight!" and he picked up the charred doll and left them again, fortunately without deducting points.

"_What is 'wrong' with you!?_" James spat, as startled by the stunt as the other students.

"I do NOT like being ignored. And there's no reason to be angry with 'me', just as there's no reason to be angry with 'Jack!'" Teddy threw all of his emotion into his words, but attempted to keep his tone low. He'd never been one to voice any opinion (no matter how trivial) softly.

"What are you looking to be his boyfriend!? What. Do. You. Care?!" A good deal of the class was paying attention now, and Andrew had snapped out of his shock, and was now staring at James, some sort of fury apparent in his face.

"You are such an unbelievably biased stuck-up bastard!" Teddy yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down this time. From across the room they heard the Professor squeak, and hurry to make his way over to them.

"There now, Mr. Groves! Ten points from Gryffind--"

"_I'm_ the bastard!? At least _I_ don't stab my friends in the back!"

"Stab you in the back!? You think telling you you're a fat-headed idiot to your face is stabbing you in the back!?"

James raised his wand, aiming it Teddy's chest, in a blind rage.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Everyone stared in shock, as James's wand landed in Andrew's outstretched hand. "James…" he started quietly. "You need to go…" There were no words to express the anger James was feeling at that moment. Livid, and blocking out Flitwicks' enraged squeaking, he snatched his wand back and stormed from the room; not bothering to grab his things.

A good ten minutes of stalking down the deserted hallways didn't calm him down, however. If anything the anger just built up more until finally, just short of the Astronomy Tower, he kicked the wall. James searched frantically for something to throw, only now lamenting that he hadn't grabbed his books. He settled for kicking the wall again; the numb pain in his foot ebbing away at his anger.

"Whoa! Easy there. I hadn't expected the lynching to start till 'after' dinner…"

That voice-- already familiar, despite the short acquaintance-- brought his anger back to full force. "You!" he ground out as he wheeled around, wand pointed at the stunned American.

"...Me?" Jack echoed, eyes wide. "M'sorry... Did I do something?"

"You damn well did! You practically cost me my best friends!" And as the words escaped his mouth a constricting panic set in, and he sank against the wall. "Oh God… I nearly cursed Teddy…" Jack approached cautiously, when he probably should've been making his escape, and kneeled by the Gryffindor, setting a very timid hand on his shoulder. When James didn't hex him on the spot he spoke.

"Teddy... He'd be the tan one? Real friendly?" James nodded, mutely. "Now, normally I wouldn't pry, but seeing as this appears to have something to do with me, will you tell me what happened?"

"He doesn't like how everyone's treating you because you're with the Slytherins." Jack blinked.

"I can't say as I do, either…" A pause. "Are you saying you 'do' like how I'm being treated?"

"That's the company 'you' chose!" James sputtered, starting to regain his senses.

"Ya didn't answer my question."

"…I think… My opinion is really none of your business!" James snapped, irritation overtaking blind rage. Irritation that he admitted to himself Jack might not deserve all the comments he'd been getting. Jack just grinned, that infuriating grin.

"Yer opinion about _me_ is none of _my_ business?"

"…Gods! You aggravate me to no end!" James felt like tearing his hair out, like hexing Jack, or himself: Like…

"I'd noticed. But back to your opinion." James stood up, and began to walk away. He had to go apologize to Teddy and Andrew.

"My opinion is that you're not as bad as the current company you're keeping. But everyone's worried you'll turn out like them."

"They don't seem to be as bad as everyone makes out!" Jack called after him. He didn't get a response.

_Fine… Let him find out on his own._

~~*~~*~~

The apology went over well enough… All things considered. A quarter hour after James had approached Andrew and Teddy in the common room, Andrew had stopped yelling in French, and Teddy had started in on him in English. By the time they had finished telling him exactly what they thought of his behavior, the other Gryffindors had mostly left the common room, tired of the raised voices, but petrified to try and stop them.

"Yes. I'm an arrogant, moronic, chauvinistic, troll-witted, ...what was that word you kept using, Andrew? … um..." James paused, trying to recall.

"You forgot that you're a git." Teddy supplied, but the smile was obvious in his tone.

"Yes thank you… Point is, I shouldn't have snapped like I did… Just something about that kid… aggravates me." Andrew and Teddy opened their mouth to rebuke that but James cut them off. "But that's still no excuse for treating him, 'or' you two like I did." There was a long pause.

"You're damn right it's not." Teddy said, expression suddenly icy but thawing quickly. "However--"

"--We want to put all of this behind us. It wouldn't be much of a friendship if we didn't forgive you." Andrew finished.

"I'm forgiven?" James could hardly believe it was that easy. After all, he still felt terrible.

"Well, yeah... If you forgive me for yelling at you, too…" Teddy brought up, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"On one condition..." James stipulated, beginning to smile.

"What's that?"

"That you tell me how to use that incendiary spell."

~~*~~*~~

That night James lay in his bed, tossing. He was immensely relieved that Andrew and Teddy had forgiven him, but his short conversation (if it could be called that) with Jack kept running through his head. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "What is wrong with me?" he whined, voice muffled. He'd always been so easy going, and now? Now he was fighting constantly with his two best friends. Why had he said those things to Teddy? Why did it matter so much to him?

Unbidden, images of Jack flooded his mind... That stupidly infuriating, contagious smile! James jumped from his bed, pacing the cold stone floor around the room he shared with Teddy and Andrew (who were the only other seventh-year boys in this house). Pausing a moment by the large window overlooking the lake, James felt the scowl leave his face. If he hated the kid, why did the thought of him going to Slytherin _hurt_ so much?

"James?" he jumped slightly, turning to see Andrew sitting up, sleep-tousled and staring blearily at him. "Why're ya'up?" he managed around a yawn.

"Just... thinking." James said sheepishly, retreating back to the draped privacy of his bed. There, he probed his inner mind, trying to figure out just what was upsetting him.

~~*~~*~~

The next morning, Friday, James managed to drag himself out of bed in time to be late for breakfast. He sat heavily across from a whispering Teddy and Andrew, who stared at him a minute.

"You look 'terrible', James…"

"Thanks, Ted..." he grumbled, reaching for a muffin. "What've we got today?" he asked quickly when it was apparent one of them was going to ask what was wrong.

"Er... First we have potions-" James cut himself off, mid groan, as Barbossa strolled into the hall, American in tow. Jack looked almost uncomfortable. He'd taken full advantage of his last day of casual dressing. By Monday he'd be assigned specific attire for whichever house he was sorted into. Today he had on black cargo pants, and a form fitting white shirt, that showed his lean build. The girls in the hall that weren't chatting about what a shame it was that he'd taken up with Slytherin again began gossiping about his looks.

After a few minutes, James realized Andrew was prodding him, trying to get his attention.

"James?" he reluctantly looked away from the American, in time to be startled to death.

"JAMES!?" Spinning around (and nearly falling over) he saw Elizabeth standing right behind him, tapping her foot impatiently. "I've only been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" she said through clenched teeth. A good few people were looking at them now, but Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. "I was 'trying' to say good morning to you!"

"That wasn't a 'good morning' that was an alarm." he realized a bit late that that sounded rather rude. Especially as he was saying it to a girl he'd fancied for years.

Elizabeth looked as shocked as if someone had slapped her smartly across the face, and one of the Gryffindor girls began giggling somewhere down the table. "Well… I…" She started before turning sharply on her heel, and exiting the hall.

"Smooth, Norrington." From the Slytherin table, of course. James grit his teeth, but Barbossa continued, the hall in silence, straining to hear. "Tell me... After you've insulted all the girls will you go after the blokes?" It was a low blow, but effective all the same. Immediately, he went for his wand, but in his haste it knocked against the table and dropped to the ground. Two of his housemates held him back as he went to retrieve it.

To everyone's shock, it was Andrew ('That quiet kid from Beauxbatons…') who was the one to jinx Barbossa. Or... Make an effort at it. His hand was shaking so badly that he cursed a cluster of floating candles, instead, causing them to drop onto the Slytherin table with a loud clatter. His second attempt was thwarted by Teddy, who managed to restrain him but couldn't stop the curse words that, while in French, were obviously of the worst nature. James had never heard most of them, even when he was ranted at. Jack, spattered with bits of wax, looked thoroughly mortified; his face bright red.

~~*~~*~~

Potions was almost unbearable. Andrew had been given detention, and Barbossa had lost Slytherins fifty points which Snape seemed to take as a personal challenge to return to them in one class period. Worst of all, everyone was whispering about Andrew now, who sat trying his best to ignore the harsh words (from both houses). The general opinion, from what James could gather, was that Andrew and James were 'involved'. ("Why else would Barbossa's comment have made him so upset?")

The only thing James heard Andrew say throughout the lunch period was a muttered "It's people like him…" Teddy just nodded at this, unusually subdued at moments, and irrationally angry the next.

"I swear... He so much as opens his ugly mouth once more today…" he'd said at one point, gripping his wand so tightly that sparks shot out the end, nearly catching Gryffindor beater Shigimi Yamoto's bag on fire. She gave him an affronted look, that went unnoticed and James had to apologize on Teddy's behalf, because Teddy was apparently running through a list of the most painful spells he knew.

Barbossa, perhaps seeing Teddy's death glare, or having heard about the Deflagratio incident in Charms (it seemed that everyone had) wisely kept quiet, and instead seemed to be bullying Jack into an uneasy conversation. This, for some reason or another, upset James even more.

Transfiguration wasn't quite so bad. The rumors had died down a bit, when Andrew made no move to start snogging James right then and there, and the Gryffindors realized that while they were good friends, there had been no evidence to suggest they were more so. By the time the class was half through it was silently agreed that Andrew had a family member or someone close who was gay, and he didn't take kindly to unfair prejudice, or negative stereotypes.

'They're much more liberal about that in France, I'll bet…'

'I've got an Uncle who's… _that way_... Nicest guy…'

'Too bad he missed that slimy git, Barbossa though...'

'What spell was that, anyway?'

By the end of the class, everyone was back to normal, except the hatred towards Barbossa and Slytherin had risen a few notches.

After lunch was double Divination, and then the special sorting feast for Jack. Many of the Gryffindors were talking about simply skipping the ceremony, as they had no inclination to see Slytherin gloat. But James knew they'd all be there. Hogwarts feasts were always excellent.

As Professor Trelawney passed out books, and everyone was chatting idly about the feast and Jack, the American rushed in. All talking ceased immediately. "Sorry I'm late. I was in the Slytherin's-" At the house name, the quiet seemed to intensify, and Jack actually faltered a moment before continuing. "…Their... um... charms class, when I remembered about Divination." Professor Trelawney looked very pleased that he'd chosen her class over Charms, and told him to take his usual seat, not commenting on his tardiness.

"How could you even think about coming back here after what happened this morning?" James hissed when Trelawney was safely out of earshot. Jack looked very uncomfortable.

"He shouldn't have said that... I didn't know he was such a bastard." Something about the bitterness in Jack's voice stopped James's caustic retort.

"I didn't hear you saying anything to him." Andrew snapped, loud enough for them to hear, but not the surrounding tables.

"In case you hadn't noticed, the Slytherins are now the only one's who will let me near them..." There was a definite note of hurt in his voice. "I think I'm just going to go home…" he said the last part so quietly that James could scarcely be sure he heard correctly.

"Maybe..." the Brit started in a whisper as well, not sure why he felt he needed to cheer the other up. "Maybe, you'll be put in a house, other than Slytherin?" though he wasn't at all convinced himself. Jack just smiled humorlessly.

"Yeah, sure. The entire school's convinced that I'm the reincarnation of the Slytherin founder, and they're gonna sort me into another house…"

"The future cannot be unveiled through idle gossip." Trelawney spoke, mistily from behind Jack causing him to jump a foot in the air. Startled, the professor stumbled backwards, knocking Andrew off his stool. Teddy snorted behind his hands. "My apologies, Mr. Gillette." She said, before hurrying to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry… Andrew, was it? But for a second it looked as though the Liberace of praying mantises was behind me." It took a second for this to sink in, (Teddy cracking up first) and then the four of them were laughing so hard that it drew Trelawney back over… Which made matters worse. Twenty points from Gryffindor later they were quiet.

"How many points do you reckon we've lost Gryffindor so far this year?" Teddy wondered idly, drumming his nails on the table. The class was supposed to be doing something with talismans, but Jack was trying to find some way to add the crystal to his already various necklace.

"What's up with that anyway?" James asked finally; boredom making speech seem like a good idea.

"Half of the things on it came from my friends before I left Salem…" he answered casually.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah. A lot. Especially as I've become public enemy number one…"

"And the other half?" James changed the topic.

"They're memories... of important things and places. People, or moments… Sentimental junk like that..."

"Oh. What's the talisman for then?" James asked, wondering what could've been significant recently.

"I made you laugh…" Jack froze as soon as he'd said that. Clearly, he hadn't meant to voice that thought. Decidedly red in the face, he went back to fidgeting with the crystal. James couldn't bring himself to comment as he'd gone quite red himself.

A few minutes later, the talisman determinedly in place, Jack finally looked up. "Look... About that-"

"-S'no problem." James muttered, still embarrassed. "I suppose I made it seem like I'm really an arse. I just... I just want to apologize for being so moody towards you." He blurted.

"Why James..." Jack started, in a tone that made James look up from the hands that he'd been wringing. "Am I to think you really don't hate me, after all?" James grinned, relieved for some reason or another.

"Well... I wouldn't go _that_ far." The rest of the class was spent in quiet conversation. Jack told him about Salem, and James informed Jack about some of the particulars of Hogwarts."

"James?" Jack ventured timidly as they headed down the stairs, Teddy and Andrew slightly ahead, whispering something back and forth. "Yeah?" "After the sorting thing, will you still talk to me?" James was truly surprised and more than a little taken aback. "Er... Sure, I guess." The rest of the way down to the Great Hall was spent in silence until McGonagall approached them, asking Jack to follow her. James watched Jack disappear into a side room (the room first years were ushered into before they were sorted) and went to catch up to his friends.

Except for Slytherin's table, the Great Hall was oddly quiet. No one seemed eager to watch the most loathed house's number grow, but many people did complain about how hungry they were. When a few became loudly discontent, Dumbledore finally stood, and the hall went silent.

"We have had quite a week, have we not? It has been my understanding that a good example was set by most…" James squirmed slightly, although Dumbledore hadn't looked at him. "Which is all we can ask for. So! As I know a number of you are quite famished..." This was accompanied by a boisterous 'Here here!' from the first year Weasley twins at Gryffindor table. Even they Slytherins laughed. "...We will let the sorting commence."

Jack entered the Great Hall, walking slowly towards the teachers table where McGonagall was placing the ancient frayed sorting hat. James couldn't help but stare, like everyone else, as Jack passed by. Once Jack had reached McGonagall, he took a moment to just stare, curiously, at the hat, as though waiting for the punch line. And then he jumped back in fright as it began singing.

"A hat of founders wise and great,

A hat of varied sorts.

Of minds too vast to imitate.

A hat of old Hogwarts.

And here tonight I am to sing

A greeting fair and warm.

To tell you of a few brief things.

Your mind I will inform.

If you've a head for bravery true,

And an eager thirst for lore.

If you've the courage to see things through,

You'll belong in Gryffindor.

If above all else, you're kind of heart,

Then you've perhaps the stuff,

To be placed in a house apart.

You'll belong in Hufflepuff.

If you can solve all riddles heard,

And quick without a flaw,

Then to place you elsewhere would be absurd,

You'd belong in Ravenclaw.

If clever schemes are your only vice,

And ambition your only sin,

Then my friend, you needn't look twice

You'll belong in Slytherin.

I have sung my song, you have heard me clear.

Worry not where you might have been.

In a moment --or two-- your house you will hear.

Let the sorting now begin!"

When the hat finished its song, the students broke into tumultuous applause. Most had expected since there was just one student being sorted, it wouldn't have bothered with a new song, but everyone was pleased it had. The Sorting Hat's songs were always enjoyed. Jack seemed more than a bit reluctant to go near the singing headgear, but at a sharp look from McGonagall, he did.

Once seated, the Hat was placed on his head, and the Hall fell silent. A few of the Slytherins, Barbossa included, exchanged smug and unpleasant smirks.

But it took a long while… A full minute had soon passed, and a fidgeting Jack still sat unsorted. The air hummed with the silent anticipation. Jack glanced around the tables, his face showing some sort of concentration. Maybe the hat was saying something in his head that he didn't like? James watched on intently, unconsciously holding his breath, and then...

Jack caught his eyes from across the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, while their eyes were still locked, and a stunned silence followed the echoing word.

~~*~~

TBC…

~~*~~*~~

~~*~~*~~*~~

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

A/N: This chapter was revised (for the umpteenth time) as of 4-24-09. I've added in a few things. Taken away a few things. The usual. No difference is going to be blinding, though, so for those inexplicable fans I have, don't worry. ^_~

Andrew rants a little in French up towards the top. The (likely woefully-constructed) French translates as such:

"J'ai juste pensé que ce serait amusement pour aller à une école où je ne peux pas comprendre un fichu mot." = "I just thought it would be fun to attend a school where I can't understand a damn word."

//////////////////////////

Ha. Bonus points for anyone who can spot the 'Rocko's Modern Life' reference in this chapter. (It's not a new addition to the fic. It's always been there.) It may be a bit esoteric. [Hint: Takes place in Divination.]

///////////////////////// For the heck of it, I've added in the Latin I used to create the three spells mentioned in this chapter.

adrado, adradere, adrasi, adrasus V (3rd) TRANS [XXXEO]  
shave/scrape/pare close; trim; fleece; [~ cacumen = lop off];

deflagratio, deflagrationis N (3rd) F [XXXEO]  
destruction by fire; conflagration (L+S); consuming by fire; destruction;

delenio, delenire, delenivi, delenitus V (4th) TRANS [XXXCO]  
mitigate, mollify, smooth down, soothe; soften, cajole; bewitch, charm, entice;

////////////////////////////////////////////////

This fic is not dead. I may be lying on my deathbed, sixty years from now, without chapter three having been posted, and I'll insist that someday I will finish it. --*Cough* Just not 'this' day. Finals are coming up, I'm transferring to a University… blah-di-blah-di-blah. If you don't like those, I've got a bag full of excus- er… reasons. Yes… Reasons.

Also, I'd like to take a second and thank every one of you who has commented on or favorited this story. I realize most of you must have lost faith that I'll continue this someday. I just pray that when elusive chapter three is finally posted, y'all will be so awestruck and wowed that you'll forgive the endless wait. XD

/////////////////////slash//////////////

Anyway, you've already re-read chapter one. Go read chapter two, again. GO. GO NAUGHOW!


	2. Settling Into Chaos

Chapter 2

Title- 2: Settling into Chaos

Author- Ima Pseudonym

Rating- PG13

Genre- Sparrington in the HP universe

Disclaimer- HP details belong to Rowling. PotC names belong to Disney. All of the errors belong to me.

Notes- I didn't get to make up any spells for this one... pout Perhaps next time, eh?This has been recently revised (as of January 2007). But many of the format-related issues remain. I'd like to take a moment to apologize for taking this long to post chapter two on FFN. I've just found that this site is a pain in the arse, when it comes to posting stories. And makes things very difficult for editing. Also, I'd like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for your continued patience. And I'd just like to reassure ya'll that this project is 'NOT' dead. I would very much love to continue in this arc. And one day... out of the blue, chapter three will be here, full of PotC mentions and Halloween costumes. Maybe even a snog or two? ;)

00000000

In the moments that followed, no one cheered… No one spoke. Dumbledore finally broke the unnerving quiet by suggesting softly that Jack join his new house. He had to say it twice, before Jack heard him, finally breaking shocked eye contact with James. Sheepishly he stood and handed the hat off to McGonagall (who looked surprised herself). All eyes were glued to the American, as he went and sat between James and Gryffindor chaser, Amy Golightly.

For another agonizing moment, there was total silence, and then everyone broke into loud conversations, uncaring if they were overheard. 'What's he playing at?' 'I don't trust that...' 'Did he bewitch the hat?' Jack's shoulders drooped visibly, and he stared miserably at the plate that had appeared before him. "Well..." Teddy started, the first of their group to speak. "Um... Welcome to Gryffindor!" Andrew regained his senses, too, offering Jack a smile. "Well done." Amy Golightly eyed Jack with interest for a moment, before patting him on the back. "Good! The less in Slytherin the better." She said brusquely, missing the look of anguish that overtook Jack's face at this, in favor of helping herself to some mashed potatoes as the food had just appeared.

The rest of the school tucked in, gossiping through half-full mouths. "James..." Jack began, timidly, a few minutes later. The Brit had been oddly silent throughout this. "Yeah?" "You're alright with me being in Gryffindor right?" "Er… yeah... I think so, at least." Was he? It was difficult to say at the moment. Jack took this badly however, and standing, left the hall. The talking tapered for a moment, before crescendoing with impossible fervor. Teddy glared, around his cob of corn. "Merlins' balls, James! What did you say now!?" Startled green eyes met Teddy's angry brown. "I… Don't know? I didn't say anything?"

' Okay... I just need some time to sort out my thoughts… It's a good thing, right? Jack being in Gryffindor... Amy was right. The less in Slytherin the better… Still, we were all so convinced he'd be placed there…' By the time these same thoughts had circulated in his mind close to a dozen times, his feet had led him to Gryffindor tower, and… Jack, sitting in front of the portrait, staring at the wall.

James had left the feast early, asking Andrew and Ted not to follow him. "Er… Hey." he said lamely, by way of greeting. "Yeah, hi… Listen, what's the password? McGonagall said I'd learn it after the feast, but I'd really rather not be gawked at by the entire class filing up here." James just nodded and turning to the fat lady recited, "Fortunam arbitratus vincit." Jack groaned. "I'm never going to remember that… Back in Salem the entrance recognized students and let them in…" The fat lady gave a sort of affronted squeak, and narrowed her eyes at the American. "Well I'm sorry, dear, but I've much more important things to do than memorize faces." Jack started to argue against that, when James shook his head, ushering him into the common room. "Best not to upset her. I did once in my third year and she wouldn't let me back in for four hours... Even after a crowd of students had gathered."

"Where do I sleep?" Jack asked, looking around as though he expected a cot to appear. James hesitated a moment before answering. "You stay with the other seventh year boys…" "How many are there?" "Just Teddy, Andrew, and me…" "Oh." When James made no move to show him, he cleared his throat. "I suppose now's as good a time as any… What do you really think of me being in Gryffindor?" "I couldn't rightly say… It's a bit of surprise, as you know. I mean... Why not Slytherin?" Jack made a face, something between a wince, and a glare. "I guess that damned thing preferred I join Gryffindor. Great call that, as I can see everyone in this house is so fond of me." James was taken aback by the sudden hostility. But rather than argue with the American he cleared his throat. "Um… The room's this way…" and he led Jack up the spiraling stone stairs. They reached the door that read '7th years' and entered. To James's mild surprise a fourth bed had already appeared.

Jack's trunk lay at the foot of the four-poster nearest the window. When the silence ensued for another minute, James felt obligated to speak. "I was thinking, and... I'm glad you were sorted into Gryffindor…" Jack didn't respond, at first. For a long, uncomfortable stretch, he simply wandered the room, looking about without seeing. What he eventually said, though, was unexpected. "You know what the hat told me?" "…Uh... What?" James vividly recalled his 'conversation' with the sorting hat. It hadn't been a pleasant ordeal… to suddenly find a voice inside his mind that wasn't his own. "It said that while it was inclined to put me in Slytherin, it couldn't because my parents are Muggles…" James simply stared. He'd forgotten that.

"So it thought Gryffindor was better?" "No." "No?" "It really wanted me in Hufflepuff, I think… It suggested it, but... I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. The kids in it are nice enough. It's just…" "So why did it choose Gryffindor?" "I don't know. I was looking down the Hufflepuff table, thinking it over, and then… I saw you." Even in the dark room, James could see that Jack must be blushing. "Oh…" He wasn't quite sure how to reply to that, but it made him highly agitated. Rather than say anything, he began to dress for bed. Jack followed suit, and soon he was on his back, staring at a section of ceiling framed by the familiar and comforting bed curtains.

Down below them the two could hear the sounds of students milling about in the common room. Judging by the volume of their voices, which drifted upwards, but couldn't quite be deciphered, they were all discussing the newest member of the house. Jack shifted uneasily in his bed, and James felt oddly compelled to comfort him. "They'll get used to you…" there was a long silence following that but he knew the other wasn't asleep. Perhaps that hadn't been the best choice of words. "W-" Jack had finally begun to reply when the door was thrown open, and Teddy and Andrew came in, carrying an armful of butterbeer bottles each. Looking over, James saw Jack sitting up, smiling gratefully and a pang of… Jealousy? passed through him. An annoyed little voice in his head said he should've been the one to do something like that.

Teddy, apparently, didn't notice James's bitter look, however, as he simply beamed and tossed the American one of the bottles, and another to James. "Well done, Jack. Welcome to Gryffindor." Andrew said, opening one of the bottles and taking a swig. Teddy sat at the foot of Jack's bed, and propped his feet up, leaning against one of the heavy posts. James crawled out from under his covers, and went to sit on the side of the bed, a foot or so nearer to Jack than Teddy was… but still nearer, all the while cursing himself for acting petulant. Andrew joined them too, first setting the extra bottles on the floor. "You don't mind, right? I mean, us having a bit of a celebration…" Teddy started, and Jack shook his head vehemently. "Not in the slightest. I'm actually relieved. I was afraid I'd be ignored…" At that, Teddy shot a withering look at James. "Okay! I know. I've been a heel. I am sorry for acting like that, Jack." "Don't worry about it." Jack mumbled, although he appeared to be pleased.

For an hour or so, enjoyably spent, they drilled Jack about Salem, and his friends/girlfriends/teachers/family etc. As they continuously interrupted Jack with jokes, and comments, and new 'more important' questions, it took quite a while for him to finish. Finally, when Andrew was dozing off, Teddy reminded James that the next morning they had Quidditch tryouts, and they said their goodnights.

James had the oddest dream. He dreamt that he was talking to Elizabeth when all of the sudden she walked away down the corridor. For a long while he chased her, until she walked through a wall at a dead end. When he turned around to check the astronomy tower, Jack was blocking his way. Only... It didn't look too much like the American. This Jack was older, with a goatee and mustache. And... James couldn't be sure but he looked like he was dressed up for Halloween. An eye patch or a wooden leg, and he could've been a pirate. This Jack approached him, and mumbled something to him about wigs. He brought his hand up to his head, pulling away a powdered wig. When he dropped it, it dissolved through the floor to reveal a scene of ocean below them, complete with a large black ship. Then Jack made a few unintelligible hand gestures, accompanied with words he didn't catch because of the attention he was focusing on the mouth saying them… looming closer…

James sat bolt upright as there was a loud crash, and an even louder French curse. "Ya alright Andrew?" he mumbled, the dream beginning to fade away. "Yeah... I was just heading for the bathroom, and I tripped over one of the damn bottles." James grinned as he heard Andrew make his way out the door. Teddy was snoring lightly from his bed, and he could hear deep even breathing from Jack's direction. He was a bit eager to go back to sleep, as the dream he'd had, while un-remembered had been quite pleasant. Maybe too pleasant, he frowned, noting the slight tent in the covers. It was a rather delicate situation, taking care of 'that' problem, in a place where privacy was next to impossible. Even when you thought you were alone. Now that he was awake, it proved to be quite distracting, but also seemed disinclined to go down by itself, even though he couldn't remember what'd caused it.

James waited five minutes after Andrew had come back before he got out of bed. The watch on his nightstand said it was 5:03 AM… so he decided to simply get an early start that day, making a beeline for the bathroom. The Prefect bathroom, unfortunately, seemed to be occupied at the moment so he made his way to the general student one. Turning on one of the water heads, he checked to make sure the showers were deserted before removing his clothes.

James sighed in bliss as the heated water ran over him. Taking hand to his hard-on, completely undiminished by the chill of the hallways, he set to work, ridding himself of it. He closed his eyes tight, one hand braced against the wall. Try though he might, the Brit couldn't keep his thoughts on Elizabeth. That wasn't where they belonged, apparently. Although in some small way it appalled him, images of Jack were going through his mind. Images of Jack doing things he was quite sure the American had never done in his presence. He was slightly ashamed of himself, for lusting after the other, but he wasn't entirely surprised. He'd already faced this, questioning himself over the past few days just what it was about this kid that affected him so much. The answer was accepted, if not totally wanted. Also, it wasn't the first time he'd lusted over a bloke, so that made it a bit easier.

With a gasp and a keening sound, James came in his own hand. The water continued to run over him, washing away the evidence, and he placed his other hand on the wall, steadying himself, and trying to catch his breath. "Wow... I've never been so glad to be a morning person…" Cold panic gripped James at the voice. Jack was leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed, watching James. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he spluttered (literally, as the stream of water hit his face, when he turned). "I came to shower… Isn't that what you generally do in a room full of showers?" James turned off his facet and grabbed his towel wrapping it around himself. "How m-" "I saw it all… or... I think that was all. I woke up when you closed the door, and decided I'd get an early day…" James was speechless. Mortified beyond reason.

When Jack took a step towards him, he took a step away. "Oh for cry'n out loud. I'm not about to jump you." Jack said crossly, but it was to the Brit's back as he made his way back towards his pile of clothes. Jack followed at a safe distance. "It's nothing to be ashamed of… people have wake-up calls like that all the time. M'self included."

Whether or not Jack had a 'wake up call' at the moment, though, he couldn't stand to look. "Well, I don't! Alright?" "Ye just did…" "It's none of your concern..." he snapped, pulling his pajama pants over wet skin. "Is it not?" James spun around to look at Jack. His voice had been deeper just then. Low and husky sounding. "Gods…" James muttered under his breath, and scooping up most of his clothing, fled. He didn't stop until he was inside the Gryffindor common room, clutching a stitch in his side.

After he'd caught his breath, he stormed up the spiral staircase to the seventh year room, and… Discovered it was locked… Locked? The damned door didn't even have a lock! In a blind rage, James began pounding on it. One or two sleepy sixth years poked their heads out of their rooms, and lit him up for waking them. Finally, the door was thrown open, nearly smacking him in the face. Teddy stared at him, wide-eyed, and tousled. "James? What in the bloody hell are you doing?" "Why would you charm the door shut!?" A noncommittal shrug was his only answer, and he pushed his way into the room, to throw on some fresh clothes, before storming out.

Breakfast that morning was not a pleasant affair. The entire school, it seemed, had deigned to wake up early, for the sole purpose of gawking at Jack in the grey morning light. Jack sat between Teddy and Andrew, while James sat opposite. Uncomfortable would not be the appropriate word for the moment. Apocalyptic embarrassment, however, might just scratch the surface of what James was feeling. To make matters worse, Jack kept grinning at him. Taunting, it seemed, with his secret knowledge. A few polite students from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw meandered over to welcome Jack to the school. One of these students was Elizabeth Swann. With a smile that always dazzled James, she congratulated Jack for making Gryffindor, even if some of the house consisted of 'egotistical cretins'.

James took the hint well enough. She was willing to forgive him for his blunder, but it would cost dearly in pride. He stole a look to Jack, who was watching with undisguised interest. "Beth… Listen, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk." He couldn't help but frown at how much he was being forced to say that, lately. "It was entirely uncalled for..." he finished. Of course it didn't sound sincere. But what apology (real or fake) does sound completely and totally honest? Plus, people were watching, conversations suddenly lowered, suspiciously. "I probably just caught you at a bad moment." She admitted, offering a pretty smile, and James was truly taken aback. After all, how many girls would take a lame apology, and turn everything around so that 'they' shouldered the blame? Jack was frowning now, just slightly.

"I would still really like to spend time with you." Tilt face towards table... Cut eyes up, through wayward bangs... Cue the pout, and… "I'd like that, too. Maybe I'll stop by, and watch your tryouts today." Works every time. Elizabeth returned to her group of mindlessly giggling friends, who moved to let her sit. The Slytherin table remained blessedly silent, no doubt still nursing their wounds, for having lost Jack to their arch nemeses.

At 10 AM, half of Gryffindor stepped outside, into the downpour, and trudged towards the Quidditch field. James was grumbling so fiercely under his breath that he was still heard over the rain, and thunder. "Jim?" That would be Shigimi Yamoto, the only person in the world he allowed to call him 'Jim'. It had started back in their fourth year, when they'd spent an awkward week dating. "David just resigned from the team. He said his parents are punishing him for letting his grades slip." She blinked, slowly. "So…?" "So we don't have a keeper, now!" "Good thing we're having tryouts then, eh?" Teddy grinned, looking as though he'd just swum across the lake. "This is not going to be a good day." James groaned.

Soon, the incomplete team sat in the stands, surrounded by spectators, watching the hopefuls. Not a one of the first dozen students could even find the golf balls Amy Golightly bewitched to fly around. One student, a boisterous fifth year girl, did manage to crash into the stands, though, and was carried to the infirmary. The three last students trying out for seeker caught the snitch, but only because Amy was getting aggravated, and had slowed it down considerably. The Keeper tryouts were even worse. The same soggy students, who couldn't catch the golf ball, were now trying their luck at besting Teddy. If he so much as looked to the right, they'd shoot to the hoop he glanced at, leaving the other two wide open. It was disgraceful. Only one boy stood out from the rest. A third year named Oliver Wood, with an accent so thick, it was difficult to understand him when he got excited... And boy was he excited. Teddy didn't get a single shot passed him.

"And you were worried." Julie Winters (the final chaser for Gryffindor) said, cheerfully, behind him. "What do you mean, were? A keeper is one thing… But a seeker is sort of important in Quidditch. Unless you plan on making more than 15 goals a game." "Of course I do." She shot back, mildly. Around that time, Elizabeth showed up, plaid umbrella useless to keep her from being as soaked as everyone else. "How's it coming?" she asked, sweetly, sitting beside James. "Fine." He said, for the first time since being outside, sounding amiable. "But I'm afraid you've missed the action." The last student had failed abysmally to stop the final throw by Teddy, and they were both headed towards the stands.

James stood, addressing the crowd, in general. "Alright! We've seen all we need, and we'll be posting the results-" "-Hold on!" Everyone turned, to see- 'oh... please… no.' Jack stood, dripping, and holding what appeared to be a broom. It was difficult to tell, what with the rain having reached it's climax. James let out a long suffering sigh. "Keeper or Seeker, Sparrow?" "Thought I'd give seeker a shot, if you don't mind." Well, 'yes', he bloody minded! And so did the other Gryffindors. Though, most likely, for different reasons. Irate, untrusting mumbles sounded from nearly every mouth. "Not a popular guy… I don't think we should let him try out, Jim." Shigimi muttered. "We can't 'not' let him try…" He thought a moment, Jack now standing close enough to make out his face. 'Oh god? Is that a leer?' "Alright Sparrow. Get out there." Jack smiled so brightly, that a few of the mutterings behind him quieted. Girls... pfft.

"James? What are you doing?" Teddy frowned at his friend. "Taking out the snitch." "But you used a golf ball for everyone else." He didn't respond. What could he really say? 'Yeah, well, I don't think I'll ever be able to handle the phrase 'hit the showers' around him.' On a team, that was bound to come up. The price of a lost snitch would be worth the protection of his sanity. "Ready?" he shouted, and a faint "Yeah." Came back. He let go of the struggling ball, which shot off into the rain, disappearing. Most of the students had started to leave. It wasn't a nice thing... Making the new kid fly around for an hour, looking for the impossible, but what did they know about him, besides his recent companionship with Slytherin? Only a few eccentrics, the Gryffindor team, Andrew and Elizabeth remained, ten minutes later. "Call him back, James." Andrew said, annoyed on Jack's behalf. There was no need. Jack appeared through the sheet of water, and landed with a squelch of wet sneakers. They stared at him, and he stared back.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked, at length. "In." Shigimi said. "So, who'm I going to brag to?" Their jaws dropped open when he lifted his arm, the snitch fluttering frantically, in his fist. "Gods!" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, admiration clear in her eyes. "How on earth did you get that!?" He waited a moment, thinking carefully of a response, before he handed the snitch to a shell-shocked James, and walked off. "I have an affinity for finding gold."

So that was it. News had spread to every house in less than an hour. Oh, sure, it had been done before. Rain happened, after all. But coupled with the distrust surrounding him, and the fact that it was his first 'real' day as a member of the school, it was a pretty spectacular bit of gossip. Yes, there were rumors that he'd cheated, somehow... But overall, the opinion of the American went up. If only, just slightly. By lunch, everyone was much more friendly, complimenting him on the show of sportsmanship they hadn't seen. Jack took it well enough. Uh... By his standards.

"Not exactly modest, is he?" James remarked to Andrew and Teddy, trying his hardest to keep the amusement out of his voice, and failing terribly. It was checked, however, when the sordid shower scene came back to him. They watched him, mesmerizing a group of second year Hufflepuffs with the story of how he'd found the snitch. Of the scant few words they caught, some were 'ecumenically, superfluous' and... 'dragon'. Andrew snorted, in entertained disbelief. "Oh, I don't know... At least he hasn't claimed any godlike abilities-" "-I stopped the rain-" "Spoke too soon."

By the end of the weekend, the only perceived dislike for Jack came, unsurprisingly, from the Slytherin table. "Changed their tune, eh?" he muttered, sitting for dinner on Sunday night. "Not hardly." Amy Golightly said, absently staring at the clear night ceiling. "They've always been a nasty lot." Barbossa, in particular, looked like he'd been cheated out of the Quidditch World Cup. Whether or not his animosity was focused on Jack, though, was anyone's guess.

"First Hogsmeade trip is on October eighth." Elizabeth said, inviting herself to sit at the Gryffindor table. "Why, Miss Swann. Are you asking our James on a date?" Andrew questioned, trying, inelegantly, to snatch a chip from Teddy's plate. "Bugger off, Andrew." James muttered, embarrassed. "Would you like to… get a cup of tea... or something?" he asked, with no small amount of awkwardness. Somehow, admiring her from afar these past six years seemed so much easier than actually... 'dating' her. If it could be considered that, with them never having gone anywhere. "Oh, you sweet-talked me into it. Just don't forget that you're paying for it." And she turned, and left him to his confusion. "Nicely done, James." "Very smooth." "Both of you, sod off."

Life went on at Hogwarts, fairly uneventful, all things considered. Everything fell back into the routine it had a habit to do, at school. Jack spent half of his time complaining about the school uniform, and the other half trying to confront James about what had happened in the shower. In a truly bizarre fashion, he only attempted to trap the Brit, when it made the least sense. He never said a word about it, at night, despite the fact that they slept in the same room, or at meal times, which were odd from the start. More than any other person, he jumped tables, sometimes sitting with Elizabeth and her group, at Ravenclaw (which upset James much less than he knew it ought to) ,or with Will Turner at Hufflepuff. This increased his popularity with the other two houses. Mistrust, had virtually stopped. Mostly, though, he sat by James... Far too close for comfort… And if James even suggested he go sit by Amy instead (she 'obviously fancied' him.. and would castrate James if she heard him peddling that) Jack would say something that sounded like a bad attempt at humor, which James knew to be an even worse attempt at flirting. Something along the lines of, "And cheat on my Jamie? Inconceivable!" Then again... Perhaps it was intentionally revolting, for the benefit of James's nerves. It certainly succeeded in terrifying him. Only one person needed to overhear, and take it seriously.

When Jack chose to bring the horrible subject of James's showering habits up, it was at inconvenient moments the likes of when James was on his way to the restroom, for the purpose of showering, or worse… Infinitely worse, when he was trying to have a private conversation with Elizabeth. He could almost swear it was intentional. Of course, now that he'd become friendly with her, she invited him into the conversations… to add to his mortification, of course. It was a conspiracy, after all. Elizabeth was in on it. And Teddy and Andrew, every time they told him to go bug Jack for an hour, and quit nagging them about every minute thing going wrong with his life. Yes… They were out to get him.

At the beginning of October a notice went up announcing that in lieu of a Halloween feast, this year they would be having a dance. Perhaps, because it was what they expected American schools might do. Costumes were optional, which was like saying 'you may want to step out of the path of a charging bull'. Because, if you hoped to entertain any thoughts of social standing, wearing a costume (and preferably a decent one) was 'not' an option. It was tantamount to one of the ten commandments. Even James felt the strain, and sent home to his family, right away, for a costume. There was not a house that wasn't in complete mayhem.

So now there were costumes to worry about, on top of extra Quidditch sessions, obscene amounts of homework, and a growing phobia of public showers. Could life get any worse?

"Are you ready?" James dropped the package he'd just received from home. "Beth. Please don't sneak up on me. I thought you were-… Ready for what?" "Today's the eighth, yeah?" "Yeah..?" "And you said you'd take me to Hogsmeade." He groaned inwardly, but forced a pleasant enough smile. "Right. Sorry. Just... let me go grab my coat."

Just as James was about to leave the common room, Jack was suddenly stricken with one of his odd-moment confrontations. "Hey James, could I-" "I can't talk now, Jack." "But it will-" "Don't have a minute." "A few-" "Not even a second." "Dammit, James! It's not about the shower!" One or two students looked up from their homework, curiously, and he drew the American aside. "What!? Beth's waiting." For a moment, it seemed like Jack had lost his train of thought, entirely. "For what?" "I'm buying her a cup of coffee, or something, in Hogsmeade. What. Do. You. Want?" "Polite as ever… I was going to ask where Andrew and Teddy went. They said they were going to show me around Ho- ..that town… But I haven't seen them, since before breakfast." That was odd that they'd take off without him, but it was more than likely that they simply forgot. "I don't know Jack. Try the great hall. Maybe they just got a late start." He said, pushing the portrait open.

"I already did. They're not there- Oh, hi Beth." Elizabeth smiled at Jack, as he and James emerged from the common room. "Hullo Jack." "Well, let's go." James said, eager to get away from the American. "I'll be here, then... Didn't really want to go, anyway." James scowled, and kept staring ahead, but Elizabeth, predictably, turned around. "Beg pardon?" "Oh, well. Andrew and Ted were going to show me around the wizard village… but they stood me up, so I'll just stay here… alone… by myself... completely and totally-" "You could join us, I suppose, if you'd li-" "I'd love to!" he exclaimed, and faster than you could say 'hex me' he had an arm draped over each of their shoulders, leading them down the hallway. Oh... Andrew and Teddy were going to pay for this.

TBC… (one day)

((Feedback guilts me into writing more. XD ...Well, it guilts me anyway, and that could eventually lead to more.))


End file.
